Needs
by BlairSpinX
Summary: Claire finds herself in an early morning predicament. Her rival is a daunting foe but she's never been one to back down from a challenge. Even if it means taking it on in her night clothes...


**Needs**

Claire sat on her bed, her head resting on one of her hands and a remote resting in the other; She had been flipping through television channels absent-mindedly for the past hour or so. She let out a sigh as she turned off the television, concluding that today was just one of those days that nothing was on TV. She flopped backwards from her previous criss-crossed position and stared up at the ceiling fan in her bedroom. Her eyes zeroed in on a fan blade and repetitively followed its dizzying path. She was bored out of her mind.

'Is he done yet?' Claire thought as she glanced at the clock across the room. She huffed impatiently.

Leon had woken up about the same time she did a couple hours ago, but instead of getting cuddles and kisses, she got a peck on the cheek as he rushed to the study, mumbling something about an "assignment that needed to be done". He didn't even eat breakfast...or wash his face.

'Ew...' she thought as she shook her head.

Claire wanted to spend time with him now that she was able. Her job wasn't as demanding anymore since her recent promotion, so she got to spend a lot more of her time at home, but unfortunately, Leon hadn't been so lucky. He always had an assignment to work on, or even worse, he would be sent out on missions and be gone for weeks at a time leaving Claire all by her lonesome. Not to mention the fact that every time he was sent off, he was risking his life and the possibility of him being delivered back to her in a box, was always trying to haunt her psyche despite his superb skills.

But Claire understood his missions, sharing a similar line of work, but in a much different position than he. He had to help people by putting his own life on the line, in his profession and there was nothing wrong with that; He has such a fiery passion for what he does. She admired it really; She didn't mind sharing his time if it meant some person's life would be saved. But...she did find it a bit unfair that he used his time that he was home, to do work too.

'What about me?' Claire thought as she put on a pouty face, 'I deserve his time too'.

Claire felt a little guilty about feeling like this, but she couldn't help it. They were still considered newlyweds, but they hadn't been able to spend as much time together as she would have liked, thanks to work obligations. They hadn't even been able to go on a full honeymoon, thanks to Leon getting and urgent call from his job, the day they left for it. They had been in the beginning stages of a week-long cruise and on the first night, Claire watched Leon get picked up from the cruise ship by a helicopter to be shipped off for a mission. Those were the longest six days of Claire's life. She frowned at the memory, and quickly pushed it from her mind to try to focus on something else.

But Claire was battling a lot of feelings at once. She knew he had to work. She knew his work was extremely important. She knew he took his job very seriously too, but she wanted him there, next to her and spending time. She wanted him to hold her and kiss her and snuggle in bed with her all day long, making jokes in that 'Leon way' and chatting about whatever showed up on the telly. Of course, there was something else she wanted too...

She sighed and sat up, looking at the bedroom doorway, hoping to see him walking in, with his pretty blue eyes staring at her through the bangs of that soft blonde hair of his. But much to her chagrin, all she saw was air...empty, non-Leon holding air.

'Maybe...' Claire perked up a bit as a thought suddenly came to her, 'Maybe I could ask him to take a break'.

Claire bit her lip in contemplation. She knew that usually, Leon preferred to work straight through and finish his work, but this morning was different...right? He hadn't eaten or anything, so maybe he was hungry. Claire reasoned with herself to make this sound like a good idea, despite what she knew. She was aware that Leon had trained himself when it came to food since some of his missions called for going days without it. She furrowed her brows and pushed that idea out of her head.

'Maybe I should just convince him that he needs a break. Not necessarily to eat, but just to rest for a bit...' she thought, 'Yes...everyone needs a break from work some time'.

Claire felt like she had a solid plan. She would go in there, convince him that he needs a break and bring him back to the room to spend time with her. After that, she would be satisfied enough to let him go back to his work. Right?

Claire stood from the bed and let her hair down from her ponytail.

'A little extra motivation wouldn't hurt' she thought as she began walking out of the bedroom.

Cutting through the living room to the hallway, she braced herself as she approached the doorway of the study. She could hear the soft clicks of typing and the crunch of papers shuffling. She fluffed her hair and straightened her back as much as she could as she adjusted the straps of her little red nightgown. Taking a silent deep breath, she stepped into the doorway of the study and saw Leon staring down at a piece of paper in front of him.

Leon glanced up and smiled before looking back down at the paper. Claire crossed her arms and leaned on the door frame, wearing a gentle smile. The only thing she could think, is how hott he looked when he was concentrating...Taking note of the way his hair fell over his face as he looked down, obscuring his beautiful blue eyes which Claire believed added a bit of mystery to him.

Her eyes went on to trace down his neck and arms, then back up to admire his strong chest. In a way, Claire started feeling a bit glad that he hadn't done much of anything this morning before going to do work. He still had that scruffy and somewhat laid-back, 'just woke up' look which, made him even more attractive... And, he was still shirtless from his night's sleep...bonus.

Although Claire knew otherwise, he looked naked sitting in the chair behind his desk, which hid his clothed bottom half. Oh how powerful the imagination is...But suddenly, Leon's voice cut into her rather naughty thoughts.

"Hey beautiful" he said still looking down.

She loved when he called her that; It sent shock waves down her spine every time it floated from his lips to her ears. Claire wanted Leon to look back up at her.

"Hey handsome" she cooed.

"Need something?" he asked while picking up a pen and circling something on the paper with his brows furrowed.

"Nope" that answer came out suddenly and Claire kicked herself mentally.

'Yes you do' she thought, 'Now say it'.

Claire slowly entered the room looking down at her feet with her hands behind her back. She ensured that she added an extra bit of sway to her hips as she walked, just in case he looked back up at her.

"Well," she began, "yes".

"Alright, shoot." he replied.

Claire was getting a bit frustrated that he still had not looked up from that paper. She decided she had to say what she wanted in a rather 'sexy' way, maybe that would capture his full undivided attention. A beat passed as she planned in her head how she would answer.

"I want, you" she said as she tilted her head and played with her hair, adding a puppy-dog look to top it off.

Claire thought she saw him smirk a bit before he spoke.

"Not right now baby, i'm working" he replied as he bit down on the top of his pen, still looking at that blasted paper.

Claire's smile slowly transformed into a frown; She wanted to scream. She knew he would say that, she just knew it. But all hope was not lost, as she reminded herself that her intentions were not to stop him from working, but to convince him to take a break. Claire perked up a bit.

"You've been working ever since you got up this morning," her voice betrayed her as it sounded more like a whine than what she was really going for, but she continued "Why don't you just call it for now, and take a little break?".

That got his attention. Leon finally looked back up at her, and the gaze lingered longer than the first one. Their eyes bore into each other's and Claire made sure she pushed her eyes, to read 'please?' as much as she could. She thought she saw a glimpse of thoughtfulness in his eyes in response.

"I really have to get this report done, but i'm almost finished" Leon replied.

All hope had been lost.

"You've been almost finished for the past hour..." Claire didn't mean to think out loud and silently scolded herself when the statement came out.

"This is really important," Leon began, "but I promise, as soon as i'm done, i'm all yours". He winked and smiled on that last word.

Claire felt herself begin to pout as his gaze lingered for only a few more seconds before he looked back down at that home wrecking paper. Leon's work was _always_ important; He was a highly esteemed government agent who worked alongside the president of the United States...how could it not be? This just wasn't fair, and Claire was never one to give up that easily.

"Not even just a little break?" she tried to reason more convincingly, "then come back later?" Claire reluctantly added that last part, but knew she wanted to let him know she wasn't trying to stop him from working altogether.

"I'd rather just get it all done in one go, while it's still fresh" Leon replied.

Claire sighed because she knew that made sense. She still didn't want to accept it however.

"I gotta get this done Claire" Leon added.

"Okay, Leon" Claire replied in a huff as she turned and walked out of the study, feeling defeated. She thought she could convince him. She thought he may have taken just a little time to rest. But it seemed that although she had her needs, his work did too. The problem is, they both required his attention and there was only one Leon S. Kennedy.


End file.
